Dear Brooklyn
by AmericanFirestorm
Summary: I never wanted you to die...I never even got to say goodbye. Here's my letter to you, Brooklyn. I hope you can hear it somehow, because it has things I want you to hear. I just hope you're listening. [Brooklyn belongs to AmericasHeroes]


**So, for those of you who have been keeping up with AmericasHeroes story "We're Still Here" you know that Brooklyn died in the chapter 16. If not, then sorry I spoiled it. But you should still read it. I even cried a little while writing this. **

**I wrote this letter to Brooklyn from Sienna to get her thoughts and feelings about his death out there. She was extremely close to Brooklyn and I could clearly imagine how she would react when she hears the news. **

**This is just her way of saying her final goodbye to someone she cared so much about. Please enjoy and reviews are appreciated.**

***I don't own COD or its franchise. Just Sienna. Brooklyn belongs to AmericasHeroes.***

* * *

April 28th

Dear Brooklyn,

I miss you.

I'll admit that right now. I still can't understand why you had to die and why it had to be so brutal. In your sleep too, when you were totally defenseless. You didn't deserve it. You were taken from us so suddenly and we never got the chance to say goodbye to you.

I don't want to say goodbye. I secretly have this hope that you survived and I will see your amber eyes again. Also that I'll hear your somewhat Texan accent calling my name, and I'll run to you crying, and give you a huge hug when we collide.

But I know that's a longshot wish. War says you're gone for good and that you're not coming back. I hate to say this, but I yelled at her after she said that. I told her she was a liar and that she didn't know you at all. Smithey tried to talk to me, but I ran out of the room and locked myself in my dorm before he could reach me. I told everyone to go away and to never talk to me again because my life was over. I didn't talk to him or the others for hours.

After about two hours, I was woken up by a loud knock on my door. I asked who it was and Smithey responded. I didn't want to talk to him but he convinced me.

He said:

"_Sienna, please come out. I'm worried about you and I know how hard you're taking this. War isn't mad at you for what you said and she's worried about you too. We know Brooklyn meant a lot to you and how close you two were, but I don't think he would want you up here crying and shutting your friends out in your time of need. We love you, Sienna. Just like you loved Brooklyn and still do. Please don't shut us out. We all need each other now. Being alone is going to help anything."_

I finally sucked it up and opened the door expecting to just see Smithey. Instead of just Smithey though, every Alpha was there. And I mean everyone.

Smithey, War, Connor, Semper, Talon, Lake, Don, Rose, and even Frost were all camped outside my door. They were waiting for me to come out so they could make sure I was okay. Lake stood up and hugged me. Then he asked me something that took me by surprise.

"_You alright?" _

"_Yeah."_

I hugged him tighter and I actually started crying again. He held me close like you did after you rescued me from that mission when I was 8. I never got to thank you for that…so thanks.

After that, everyone there gathered and we had a huge group hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes and after we were all okay, we let go and decided to go have some time to ourselves in the mess hall without MES leader interference.

We had a pretty good time. We even laughed a little, but the time we were there we somehow always managed to bring you up again. You impacted our lives so much and we were so shocked and upset that you were just…gone.

I prayed to God every day you were sick that you would somehow recover and be okay again. Then we could celebrate like we did when I was younger by eating frozen yogurt whenever I completed training for the day or when I officially became an Alpha. Those were the good days when I thought we could live for a long time.

But we had our bad times too. Like when that Beta named Justin kept picking on me because I wasn't as strong as the other recruits in my class. Then when he started to swing a fist at my face, you being the selfless person you are, took the punch in the face and defended me. You barely even knew me then and yet you still defended me like we had been friends for years.

You had a bloody mess on your face and I wanted to clean you up, but I couldn't. So I took you to the infirmary, we introduced ourselves and talked for a while, and our close friendship began.

I never told you this, but that day is the reason why I took medical training classes at all. I wanted to help you so bad that day in return for defending me, but I had no idea how so that's why I took you to the infirmary.

You have impacted my life so much and I don't know what I am going to do now that you're gone. I even told the others while you were sick that I wouldn't know what I would do without you. I truly meant it because now here I am, alone and without your guidance…and I'm scared.

For once, I am truly afraid. You knew how to calm me down and make me feel better and you were my first friend I made when I arrived on base. No one wanted to talk to the new girl, and I never thought that I would make friends that day. But after the incident with Justin, we became close, like brother-sister close, and I wouldn't trade that for anything.

I love you so much big brother, and I only pray that God takes care of you in heaven. I know one day we'll meet again and when I get there, I expect a huge hug and some tears of joy for our reunion. While you're up there, find C.C for us and tell him we said hello. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him, and the same will go for you now.

We love you both and we miss you both. You guys are two of the most amazing people I know and please tell C.C that I'm sorry for not being there when he died. If I had never been relocated, I would've been there right by his side with you guys.

As for your death….I wish I was there. I wanted to hold your hand like War did and I wanted to be by your side when you passed on. You were always there for me when I needed you but when you needed me the most, I wasn't there. I still blame myself for that. You were always so selfless.

As for your selflessness, well…don't worry about us. We'll grieve for a couple of days or maybe a week but after that we'll all be fine. We won't ever forget you and you'll always be a big part of our lives. You're our brother, our leader, and no one can ever replace you.

I know I said this a hundred times already, but I love you and I always will like the other Alphas. I just wanted to get that in your head and let you really know how loved you were around here. There will be a void with you not being here, but I can smile at night in my sleep knowing you existed at all.

I still have that red blanket with white snowflakes you gave me for my 9th birthday and I will definitely be keeping it close to me at night while I sleep. Call me crazy, but I feel safe when I have it near me. Almost like you're there next to me, keeping an eye on me in your chair like you did when I was younger and had nightmares. Sometimes you would even be asleep in the chair when I woke up.

Oh God…I'm running out of things to say. I guess I should wrap this up and get to the point of this letter you're never going to read.

I will never forget you big brother and I only hope you don't forget me or the other Alphas. We'll see each other again one day and when that day comes, I hope you'll be waiting for me. Then maybe me, you, C.C, and some other friends of ours can go get that frozen yogurt. ;)

I know I said before that I didn't want to say goodbye, but I think it's the only thing I can do now. I am so glad that War was there with you and you didn't have to die alone. She told me that you looked her straight in the eye and wiped her tears when she started crying. I couldn't help but smile at that because that is so like you.

I stare at your picture at night on my beside table and I swear those amber eyes of yours stare right back at me. They're intimidating, and seem to pierce through my soul. It even got to the point to where I had to turn my back to your photo and face the wall. Then once it started to feel like you were watching me, even with my back turned, I had to lay your picture down where you couldn't stare at me anymore.

You always were invincible to me and you always seemed to get back up right after you were hurt. You were my hero and I admired you for it. I wanted to be just like you. But I know now that I can never be like you. You're too incredible for me to do that.

I thought you would live forever but all the brightest lights will burn out eventually, and when they do, their spark is left behind. That's you, Brooklyn. You were a bright light in our lives but you burned out so quickly that it was a total surprise and shock. Even though you're gone now, your spark still burns brighter than ever before.

You're probably wondering why I took the time to write this. Well, the MES rules state that we can't see your body and say our final farewells, so this is the best thing I could think of. You always said I had a talent for writing and singing.

Well, this is it. I guess this is my goodbye.

We love you and we miss you dearly. Until we meet you again, take care up there.

Love your little sis,

Sienna

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. **


End file.
